Lincoln Blue
by BlackScarredArrow
Summary: In a world in which Merlin can wield a sword as well as be an infamous outlaw; helping the poor by stealing off the rich, helps change Arthurs view on life. Rated M for future reference. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for future chapters.

I own nothing but the plot.

The Legends have claimed Merlin and so have the BBC.

* * *

Wiping the sweat of his brow, Arthur squinted up at the sun, silently cursing, not for the first time, his father and the ridiculous quests he sends him on. Paying no attention to the newly-acquired knights behind him, Arthur jumped, gracefully, off his horse as they came to the edge of the clearing, trying to stay calm as he heard the knights follow his lead in a much nosier manner. It confused Arthur to no end as to why his father insisted on knights going with Arthur, definitely new ones who could be training with Leon. Knights tended to slow him down, make a simple task, like checking out a possible highway man, so much more difficult than it should be.

"Set up Camp." Arthur ordered over his shoulder before grabbing the hunting crossbow off his horse and heading into the forest without so much as a backwards glance. He knew he was being a git; it's not exactly their fault the King ordered them to come along, but still, he was the Prince, he didn't need protection.

x

Despite pretty much living off and in the forest Merlin has never been a fan of hunting animals, he's never quite got how people can kill an innocent animal so easily. However, as he crouched behind a moss coloured bolder, gazing upon a blonde haired Adonis who was currently silently stalking a young stag, crossbow at the ready, as silent as a mouse; Merlin couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sheer gracefulness, the beauty, of the boy (man?) before him. Not moving a muscle as he fired at the stag, as it fell, already dead, as it hit the ground. Seeming pleased with him-self, the hunter walked up to the (now dead) stag, slinging it over his shoulders and heading back the way he came.

Cautiously, Merlin followed him, being careful to make sure he was silent; eye's focused on the strangers back as his shirt started to ride up, exposing slightly tanned skin. After a few minutes of silent stalking a loud yell echoed through the forest, causing the hunter to drop his catch and dart off towards the sound of clashing swords, Merlin not far behind, drawing his own sword as he darted in and out of the tree's.

Arthur ran into the clearing sword in hand and quickly analysed the scene before him. Seven men, dressed in hooded black, were bearing down on his knights, using their numbers to press consistent attacks.

Sighing, Arthur ran up behind one of the men, effectively sticking his sword threw his chest, making it 6 men who are also aware of his presence and from that moment on it quickly turned into a bloodshed. Whilst Arthur got another lucky stab, bringing the black clothed group down to five, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his knights fall and the other receive a nasty slice on his arm.

Arthur knew this was going to end badly, they couldn't out-run them, and it seemed unlikely that a barley trained knight (who was also injured) and himself would be able to beat the five assassin like swordsmen. Their swings were timed, strong and calculated. Whilst Arthur wasn't finding them exactly hard to deflect or counter, he could see his knight was. Untrained as his knight was, his determination was admirable, well admirable before one of the black clothed men managed to accurately hack off the knights already injured arm. It was almost like slow-motion as the colour drained from the knights face; his sword slipping from his hand to grasp his mangled stump. Falling to the floor with, even in slow motion, a quickly growing pool of blood around them.

And just like that the slow-motionness stopped. Quite quickly all the assassins turned towards Arthur, a few with sadistic smiles whilst the others with determination on their faces. He was dead. The Crown Prince of Camelot was going to die by a group of assassins, or what his Father will think of as a lowly highway man. Deciding that he: 1) Would kill at least one more of them, to even the numbers. 2) Won't go down without a fight. 3) Will remember to wear armour next time he leaves Camelot. (If he survives this anyway.)

Putting himself in a position to fight he looked at the assassins, willing them to come at him, wanting them to – "Er, excuse me?"

x

Merlin had waited until he couldn't see the huntsman before, attempting to, running properly, only to trip over a rather thick tree trunk, two cleverly hidden ditches and a stream, yes a bloody stream, before making it out into the clearing, and to say the scene before him wasn't pretty would be an understatement.

Merlin watched as ,what he guessed the huntsmen's, men fell to the ground, not yet interfering due to the fact he was, again, mesmerized by the sheer gracefulness of the blonde huntsman. It was only when it was the huntsman alone about to fight, five, others that he seemed to snap out of his thought and strive forward.

"Er, excuse me?"

Six pairs of startled eyes drew towards him. Well five startled and once pair annoyed.

Not too sure if anyone was going to answer him Merlin started talking, "Well you see I think it's highly unfair for five people to go up against one and have decided, since I'm in a fairly nice mood to give you two options. One being you go off on your way and leave this man be or," Merlin took a deep breath before drawing his sword, "You die. It's your choice, though it seems fairly obvious what you should do."

The assassins seemed move as one, their stances going from lax to defensive in a second.

Shaking his head, Merlin walked up beside the huntsman before muttering, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

xxxx xxx x

Arthur looked over his shoulder in annoyance, thinking that it was now six against himself, only to see that it was a young man with raven black messy hair which framed both his large ears and unnaturally large blue eyes that matched his shirt. Intrigued, he could only watch and listen as the boy spoke, "Well you see I think it's highly unfair for five people to go up against one and have decided, since I'm in a fairly nice mood to give you two options. One being you go off on your way and leave this man be or," The boy took a deep breath before continuing, "You die. It's your choice, though it seems fairly obvious what you should do."

The boys' eyes seem to darken as he walked towards Arthur, muttering under his breath as he positioned himself. In all honesty, Arthur wanted to laugh. Sure he seemed to be able to hold the sword up but he doubted he had any skill. The young man clad in blue didn't look like he possessed any form of muscle!

It was as Arthur took a step forward to re-start the battle that the boy moved as well. However, instead of being clumsy, the boy seemed to move light lightning. His movements a blur as he cut down the others at an inhuman speed. His sword sliced through the men as if they were air! Arthur could only stare, jaw on the floor, as the men just dropped like flies around the boy. It was both the most unnerving and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Even after the boy had finished, he went straight over to the fallen knights before announcing, "We need to get this one," He nodded to the knight with the mangled arm, "Out of here. When these lot do not return they will send more out." He looked up at Arthur expectedly before grinning goofily at him, "I'm Merlin, and you are?"

Arthur just stared.

Grin fading, Merlin sighed before picking up the wounded knight, eyes flashing gold, the dead Knight levitated behind him.

Arthur stared harder – sword still clasped tightly in hand.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin started walking into the forest, levitating knight and all, before shouting over his shoulder, "Are you coming or do you fancy your chances with the next wave of fighters?"

Seeming to snap out of his frozen state, Arthur looked at the dirt road leading back to Camelot and then at the mysterious stranger called Merlin. However, before he could look back at the road the sound of galloping reached his ears. Making up his mind rather quickly, Arthur, sword in hand, ran into the woods not stopping until he was in step with the, rather attractive, sorcerer.

* * *

This is meant to be an almost 'Robin Hood' like take on Merlin. Not the TV series, mainly focusing on the one line, "Steal from the rich and give to the poor."

Reviews are welcome :D

THERE WILL BE A DELAY IN THE UPLOADING! My Laptop has decided to be a complete bastard and muck up. I'll make sure i can upload a chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait

I realised that in my last chapter that my scene dividers seemed to have vanished to which i apologize since it was probably an arse to follow.

Enjoy!

* * *

The forest was quite as the boys quickly made their way through it, Merlin leading.

"You're a Sorcerer." It was an obvious statement, but a needed one. For Arthur anyway.

Merlin chuckled slightly, "Warlock not Sorcerer." Feeling the others confused gaze he went on, "I was born with Magic. I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. And I still don't know your name."

Arthur stayed silent as he thought over Merlin's words. All his life he had been repeatedly told magic is evil. If you know of magic you are evil, if you see magic and fail to report it, you're evil. But would that still occur for someone like Merlin? Out of the corner of his eye Arthur had seen Merlin stumble more than once, minus the fact he is an efficient killer, he had an innocent sense to him, almost like he was untouchable. Studying the boys, Merlin's, features, Arthur concluded that only a fool would say that he wasn't beautiful. The contrast of the pale skin that glowed in comparison to the raven black hair was striking, let-alone the detail in his face that seemed to mesmerize Arthur. From the high angular cheekbones to the large sapphire orbs that glowed gold when magic was used. The boy seemed angelic, almost fragile. As if he would shatter if touched.

"You're staring." Merlin commented with an adjoining flush, not even looking at Arthur as he pushed forwards.

Cheeks tinged pink, Arthur asked, "Who were those men?"

Merlin paused before answering, "How comes you can ask a question and I can't?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Prat."

"Imbecile."

"That's the same as idiot, dollop head."

Arthur turned to Merlin with a look of indignation, "Do you have any idea who I am."

Merlin looked at Arthur like he was crazy, "Why would I keep asking you your name, bloody Prat."

Cocking his head to the side Merlin studied Arthur, taking in his golden blond hair, his light sparkling blue eyes, his sun-kissed skin to his deep blood red shirt, made of an obviously expensive material. Both his boots and breeches were made of a smooth leather that seemed to hug his well-shaped arse perfectly. Now that he noticed it, Merlin couldn't look away from the two perfectly rounded globes.

"See something you like?"

Blushing, Merlin shrugged, "Maybe. You're a royal."

Eyes widening in mock-sock Arthur jibed, "Is that intelligence I sense! But really," His eyes flickered to the floating body behind them, "Who were those men?"

Silence fell over the boys as Merlin thought over his answer. "Do you know what a Sidhe is?" Arthur shook his head. "A Sidhe is, in their original form, look like blue Pixies, small with wings, they look completely harmless. However, they are far from it. There aggressive, intelligent and cruel. They only care for the survival of their own race; they wouldn't dare miss the chance of starting a war on other races. It doesn't exactly help that their size makes people assume their helpless."

"Are you telling me I was just attacked by blue pixies? I'm pretty sure that they were human size."

Merlin chuckled, "No. They weren't Sidhe. Though I'm not even sure they were real, let alone human. Sidhe are masters in enchantment, though they weren't Sidhe I'm sure that their leader is." Eyes darkening as he looked at Arthur, "Have you ever heard of Aulfric?" Another shake of blond hair. "Aulfric is a Sidhe who was cast out of Avalon around 13 years ago. I don't know why he was thrown out, but I know his punishment was that he and his daughter had to live the rest of their lives in human form with a mortal's life. Enraged, both he and his daughter went crazy, travelling, destroying any village that were in their path. As they were crossing into Cenred's Kingdom they came upon a small village. Their bloodshed had yet to begin; they were toying with the villagers, mocking them till a woman came up to them, demanding they leave. The daughter, Sophia, laughed in the woman's face and using her staff cut through her." Merlin's voice broke for a second, eye's going from watery to hard within seconds. "There were two children among the adults who witnessed this, both whom she thought of as her children, whilst one fell to the floor with her, sobbing, the other just stared at the female Sidhe before charging at her. Though the Sidhe are an ancient race, these two were not experienced in the human world; they didn't know what kind of magic people could possess. The young boy's eyes aglow with gold, he destroyed her. Not a hand raised, he just ran at her. The pure despair and rage of the boy ripped her, soul and body apart..."

Merlin took a deep breath before looking at Arthur whose face was blank, but his eyes were staring at Merlin with a sad sense of knowing in them. "What happened next?"

Blinking at the intensity of the Blonds stare, the Warlock finished," Aulfric ran. His powers couldn't match the young boys so it was all he could do. There have been rumours for the past few years that he had been building an army. He still wants revenge on the boy who killed his daughter so I guess it could be true. If it is the things that attacked you are his army in training."

Lost in thought Arthur didn't realise that Merlin had stopped walking until a hand pulled at his jacket, stopping him from walking into a wall of boulders. "We're here."

Arthur stopped next to Merlin, studying the moss coloured boulders that surrounded him. "We're where exactly?" Arthur asked, watching as Merlin carefully placed both of his knights down and approaching one of the smaller rocks and uttered, "Patefacio", and watching as the stone started shifting until a gap man shaped gap formed.

"Home." And with that, Merlin walked through the gap, now two levitating bodies and a gaping blond Prince following him.

* * *

Reviews, both friendly and constructive, are welcomed!

Updating time 2-4 weeks due to a combination of lazyness, overload of school work and so on!


	3. Chapter 3

"This is where you live. Really?"

"For the first, and last, time, Yes, only when I'm travelling about and can't sleep outside. Prat."

Arthur looked around the hovel-called-house with disdain before perching on the unoccupied chair, watching as Merlin fumbled around hazardously built drawers until he pulled out bandages, a clean cloth (Clean? In this place?) and a water pouch, which he passed to Arthur.

"Could you fill this up? There's a stream just behind here." Merlin asked before going over to the injured knight and examining the wound, clearly expecting Arthur to do as he says: which he doesn't.

Crossing his arms, Arthur glares at the Raven haired boy, "I'm not a servant you know."

Without looking up Merlin shrugged, replying with, "Yes I know as I commented earlier that you are a Royal. Not stop standing there looking pretty and help." Again, not bothering to see if he had complied, Merlin went to another set of drawers and pulled out an old dusty tomb and started reading.

Xx MERLIN xX

Sulking, Arthur stomped outside. He honestly couldn't believe that he, Crown Prince of Camelot, was being ordered around, of all things, being treated like a servant! Sure, Merlin didn't know he was called Arthur, let alone he was The Arthur who is in line to the throne of Camelot.

Walking around the boulders, the Prince followed the sound of water before dropping down in front of it. Arthur would be lying to himself if he said Merlin didn't intrigue him. The fact someone so clumsy and skinny possessed both the speed and power Merlin did amazed him. He, Arthur, had no doubt that Merlin was the young boy who had killed the female Sidhe, the boy who had watched his mother die than ripped her murderer to shreds.

Unable to repress a shudder, Arthur attempted to rid the pictures his imagination was supplying him. A women standing tall in front of blackened figures, a bone chilling laugh and the women was no more. A pair of children, one distraught another enraged. Glowing golden eyes filled with a rage a child should never behold. The quick, but disturbing, ripping apart of another's soul. Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes firmly, wishing his eyelids would act as shield from his own thoughts.

Picking up the water pouch, Arthur uncorked it and stuck it in the flowing stream, watching as bubbles escaped its leather confinements. When the bubbles stopped Arthur took the pouch back out of the water and put the cork on tightly before standing up and turning swiftly on his heel back towards the hovel. Only to be stopped by a sword pressed to his stomach.

"Well, what have I got here?" A deep voice purred directly behind Arthur, who had, despite constant training, frozen when he felt a body press behind his. "To think, I came here to find a black haired beauty only to find a," A rough hand grabbed at Arthurs jaw, "Blond one instead."

Arthur didn't understand why he couldn't move. It was like he was under a binding spell, but as the thought crossed his mind, his body snapped out of the trance. Moving forward slightly only to jerk back and elbow his attacker in the gut, ducking with a forward roll as a sword swiped towards him.

As Arthur rolled he realised that the weight of his sword didn't accompany him so upon straightening up, he grabbed the closest 'weapon' around him, a rather chunky stick, and twirled round to face the smirking stranger.

"A blond with brains. Interesting." Remarked the attacker with a flirtatious smirk.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, taking in the slightly hooded figure, from the ginger curls sticking out of the thin hood, to the half-darkened face in which the lighter parts revealed half a badly scarred face. One sword was in the sheath whilst Arthur's own was being twirled in the ginger haired mans fingers.

The strangers smirk widened, "Well _Sire_ I bet you would like to know. However..." Smirk turning to down-right devious, "I have business to attend to, and that business is the unfortunate end of you."

And without another word, Arthur's sword was hurtled towards its un-expecting owner, but instead of the sword impaling the crowned prince it stopped a few centimetres in front of him.

"How poetic of you Edwin. Though I must ask what brings you to this part of the woods." Both Arthur and Edwin jumped at the sound of Merlin's voice, neither having realised that Merlin had joined them. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin walk forward so he was standing level with him, Merlin's own eyes tinged with gold. The only evidence that showed it was Merlin who had stopped the sword from running-through Arthur.

"Ah, _Mer_lin. How nice of you to... show up..." The attacker, Edwin, drawled, though more tense and less confident than before Merlin showed. Eye's unconsciously sliding from Merlin to Arthur, a coy smile sneaking onto Edwin's mouth as Merlin moved to stand protectively in front of the blond. "And it's you who brings me here." Edwin reached into the bag strapped to his side and took out a light blue rag and tossed it at Merlin. "Aulfric sends his... regards." A Malevolent grin found its way onto Edwin's face.

Arthur watched the expressions flit across Merlin's face as the Warlock caught the old cloth in one hand, the once guarded expression now showing pain, hurt, an un-human rage and for once, looking vulnerable.

A few minutes of tense silence went by, Arthur watching Merlin stare at the cloth with hints of worry on his face whilst Edwin wore a goading smirk.

Still staring at the cloth, Merlin's eyes started to glow gold. A gurgling sound was emitting from Edwin who fell to the ground clutching his throat. Alight eyes still fixed firmly on the item in his hand, the Warlock spoke in a surprisingly calm, though carrying voice, "Tell Aulfric that if he really want this, then so be it. Tell him that it's his move and tell him that this is between him and myself. That it's the cowardice of a mortal to use an army to protect him." Still golden eyes snapped up, "Now _LEAVE_ before I change my mind."

The gurgling noise stopped abruptly, Edwin scrambled back to his feet and took off into the forest. The look of up-most terror attached to his face.

Xx MERLIN xX

It was deafening silence that filled the hovel. After patching up the still unconscious Knight, Merlin sat un-humanly still next to the bed. Eye's empty and fixed, still, on the blue cloth.

Arthur wanted to say something, anything, that would break the silence, but what was there to say? Sorry that bastard Sidhe was toying with you? What does that rag in your hand mean to you? Who in the fuck is Edwin and why did it sound like he hits on you? Not that it matters to Arthur who hits on the blue eyed Warlock; it's none of Arthur business.

There was a sudden groan from the bed as the Knight began to stir and within an instant Merlin was by his side, checking his temperature and checking the bandage wrapped stump.

"Blondie, what's his name?" Merlin's, surprisingly calm, voice asked.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but stopped short when he realised he didn't know _either_ of the _knights names_! In his defence they were new, annoying and hadn't had a training session with him yet, so naturally the only reply he could form was, "Err..."

Merlin slowly turned to face Arthur, a look of pure disbelief on his face. "You don't even know his name?" Arthur slowly shook his head. "What about the one that didn't make it? Do you know his name?" Another slow shake of the head. "You are fucking kidding me right."

Arthur looked at Merlin's tense and disbelieving form in shock. He didn't expect Merlin to be the type who would curse. However, unexpected cursing or not, Arthur was a Prince, he had to defend himself. "In my defence this was the first day had met them. I'm not expected to know the names of everyone I've just met!"

Deadpanned, Merlin asked, arms folding across his chest, "What's my name."

"Merl-" Came the half-automatic reply. Not recognising the trap until he had sprung it.

Smirking, Merlin walked up to Arthur and poked him in the chest, "Arrogant. Arse." A poke for each syllable.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

Merlin, ever the sarcastic, corrected himself. "Sorry. _Royal_, Arrogant Arse." Before turning his back to the red faced Prince to check on the blearily blinking un-named Knight, who was looking up at Merlin with up-most confusion on his face.

Annoyed switching to calm within seconds, Merlin asked in a soft voice, "Sir, what's your name?"

The knight threw a quick glance at Arthur, who gave him a small smile, before saying in a weak voice, "Sir Kay." he cast another glance around the room before his eyes landed on the still knight in the corner. Eyes wide he muttered, "Ewan? Is he...?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Merlin could offer.

Arthur, studied the Knight before adding, "His death was unjust, but he showed courage in not backing down. He will be remembered." Arthur could see Merlin giving him a strange look out of the corner of his eye, but kept his eyes on the still-in-shock Knight.

"Th-Thank you Sire." Sir Kay's head dipped in a slight bow before shooting back up with eyes wide, "Sire? How did you overpower the attacker?"

If Merlin found the constant use of 'Sire' odd he didn't say anything, but upon mention of the fight he busied himself and started rifling through the lower cupboards. Arthur, who noticed Merlin's sudden shyness, gave a quick but accurate re-count of what happened, though leaving out Merlin's magic, but adding that it was Merlin who had also patched him up.

The Knight's face clouded in slight confusion, head seeming to still, "Patch me up?" Very slowly, Sir Kay looked down at his stump, only seeming to remember that it was just that, a stump, no longer an arm.

Kay looked up at Arthur and managed a weak smile before promptly fainting.

* * *

I have a question for you awesome readers, would you be apposed to a little Gawain/Lancelot lovin'?

Reviews and such are welcome, constructrive or not!


	4. Chapter 4

After Kay has eventually woken up, been fed a watery porridge Arthur had deemed unfit for a sorcerer (said porridge promptly fell on the Princes breeches), Merlin explained that he had put a numbing salve on the wound so it wouldn't hurt for a few hours, and hopefully get over the fact he had lost the arm before the pain became apparent.

As the Knight took in the information, Merlin went to the far wall of the hovel, a door seeming to appear as he reached out. Arthur watched in fascination as the warlock produced tan leather bag- that looked empty, a horn like instrument engraved in blue, which was put into the bag and a dark green, seemingly leather, quiver, accompanied with a few dozen shiny arrows and a simple, but beautiful dark brown bow. He put the bag over his shoulder and the quiver around his waist before shutting the wall door and watching it fade before turning to face Arthur.

"Blondie, would you say you could make your way from here back to where-ever-you-came-from?"

Nodding slightly Arthur said, "It would exactly be any trouble."

"I have to go and warn my home village that Aulfric is on the move and that he is building an army. If he will attack anywhere first he will attack there. The defences of this place will keep you safe so you can stay here, once Sir Kay has healed fully or enough to travel take him back – to wherever – and warn everyone that possible attacks will be on the horizon." Merlin seemed calm as he spoke, but his tone had gone grim towards the end.

Arthur studied Merlin for a few seconds before standing up and simply stating, "No." Arms crossing he added, "As much as I'd like to forget it, you saved me, twice, earlier. So no, I will not allow you to run off into the wilderness alone. No matter how undefeatable you seem." The last part being added as Merlin attempted to protest. "Sir Kay, are you well enough to accompany us to his village?" Kay nodded, despite his thoughts being with Merlin's comment of 'Where-ever-you-came-from', before sitting up and slowly standing on wobbling legs but yet again, promptly fainting, Merlin's reflexes stopping him from falling in a heap.

Glaring at Arthur, Merlin carefully lifted Kay back onto the bed, before turning to face Arthur. "You're insane. I plan on making it a quick journey to the village but with you two with me I'll not only have to defend for myself but save both your arses! And Kay can't even stand let alone make a three day journey!"

Face red Arthur stood tall replying sharply, "You won't need to protect me! I may not have magic to help me but I know I'm a good swordsman! And what are you? 17? Magic or not you have no authority over me!"

Merlin's glared deepened, clearly insulted, he drew himself to fall height and towered over Arthur, "17? I am not some adolescent you can bully due to age. Besides, I'm 19 and I only use magic in fights when I'm out numbered and have to be quick." Looking Arthur in the eye he added, "You hardly look older than 19. So who are you to judge?"

"I'm a Royal. It's expected." Came the well rehearsed reply.

Merlin let out a harsh laugh and muttered, "I'm an all powerful prophesied Warlock, to say it's expected would be an understatement." Before sighing and turning to grab another tan bag, stuffing salves, water pouches and other supplies in it before throwing it at Arthur, annoyance written all over his face. "I'd be lying to myself if I said you were going to stay put and not follow."

XxMERLINxX

They left shortly after that with few words and a floating, but still unconscious knight, having done a quick burial for Sir Ewan (his sword having been magically shrunk and in Arthurs shoe to return to Ewan's family) before setting off into the early morning.

Arthur watched in a never-ending-fascination as Merlin's eyes swirled with gold. Never, would he had thought that he would be one day causally walking with a sorcerer, who he secretly feels attracted to, and who he would probably follow into battle despite knowing his fall intentions. All his life he had been told that sorcery is the biggest and most deeply related source of Evil, that there is nothing that can cause as much damage as someone who knows the art of Sorcery. Sure, he had never whole-heartedly believed that all people who knew of Magic where evil, it just happened that every sorcerer Arthur had met had attempted to kill him, though he blames that fully on his father. Arthur knows that not everyone his father's has killed for being sorcerers either did not possess an ounce of magic or use their magic against their Kingdom, but if Arthur were to voice such concerns he would immediately be either casts into the dungeon or spend hours with his father roaring in his ear about the events of 'The Great Purge'.

Looking at Merlin again he couldn't help but smile at how awkward he seemed when doing simple things such as walking. The fact he can't seem to walk more than a meter without stumbling over either his own feet of an un-expecting tree route.

After four hours of walking in silence as the sun rose Merlin stopped and looked over at Arthur, claiming that he, Arthur – a Prince trained since birth for extreme situations non-the-less, looked dead on his feet and should set up camp.

After watching Merlin carefully deposit Sir Kay on a bed of magically gathered leafs, he went and sat down, his back against a flat boulder and simply watched Merlin sweep his eyes about their site, muttering words and eyes softly aglow before going to sit next to Arthur, a small stick twirling through his fingers.

"You're not use to the presence of magic are you?" It was a soft question, curious but not demanding.

Pausing slightly, Arthur didn't want to re-voice his whole thought process from early replied with a simple, "I was brought up to believe it was evil, but not always thought so."

Smiling slightly, Merlin let the stick float midair before adding small stones a leaves to orbit it. "After the Aulfric incident, a friend of my mum's took me to the Kingdom of Camelot," Arthur's face turns unreadable, "and taking me under his wing for a few months. I was bursting with magic; I had repressed it for the most part of my life and didn't know how to handle it, so he taught me. Showing me techniques to control my emotions and such. I didn't know until I had left how dangerous it had been for the both of us due to my presence, that the king used an iron first to crush all magic and we would have both been killed." Merlin looked thoughtful as he went on, "I don't think I ever thanked him. He took me back to my village attempted to settle me before heading back. I ran away shortly afterwards. The villagers were scared of me, scared of what I could do. Every few months I came back though, to see Will... my oldest friend."

A calm silence enveloped them, both deep in thought. Arthur wondering who the mysterious helper was and Merlin thinking of the events that had been occurring as of late.

"Blondie," Snapping Arthur out of his thoughts, "What were you doing in the forests anyway?"

Arthur carefully thought out his answer, making sure he would give too much away from what he said, "I was sent out to catch or put a stop to a thief who had been stealing from travelling Royals. Pretty ridiculous in my- Why are you laughing?"

Merlin at first had started to giggle but laughter soon shook his frame at Arthurs demanding question. Arthur watched in both annoyance and awe as Merlin seemed unable to stop laughing, blue eyes reflecting the still rising sun with a grin on his face, but eventually managed to gasp out, "Do you mean the thievery of Lord Godwyn and King Bayard?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously, "How would you know that?" Though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Merlin's laughter subsided as his eyes took on a mischief's twinkle, "So Blondie, what are you going to do with me? "

Arthurs pulse raced as an image of Merlin tied up entered him brain – Arthur's shadow looming over him as he smiled shyly at his 'captor'. Face red, Arthur looked away from Merlin, trying not to move as he felt a stirring in his gut.

Seeming to take note of Arthur mood, Merlin leaned over him and whispered in his over-sensitive ear, "Can't you take the heat of handling me _Sire_?" Arthur's hearts skipped a beat at Merlin's word, the thought of handling Merlin processed quickly through his brain, images of a writhing-beneath-his touch-Merlin, almost too much to handle, though the use of Sire, not going a-miss, so Merlin was listening earlier.

Trying to keep calm Arthur kept his gaze fixated upon a tree stump, and kept his voice steady as he asked, "Do you still have the stolen items?"

Merlin, mouth still near Arthur's ear breathed down the blond's neck, "No, I sold them to a trader before sending the money off to... somewhere." Nose now touching silky blonde hair, "so what are you going to do, stop me or..." The sorcerers pink tongue darted out and licked the Princes lobe, "...Or hold me hostage?"

Despite the evident problem in Arthurs lower regions, he made quick to move out of Merlin's reach and turn his back on him. He was the Prince, preferences or not, he would have to marry a Princess or Lady and produce an heir. He may be a Prince, and he may be arrogant, but he would not subject himself or another to a meaningless, though probably mind-blowing, round (or rounds) of sex. He wanted commitment and wouldn't settle for less.

Back still to Merlin he said, "We should start moving again soon," he started to walk towards a large gathering of trees and shouted over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute."

It was obvious what he was going what he was going to do, but he didn't want to walk around with a raging hard-on for a few hours.

As soon as Merlin was out-of-sight, Arthur sat on the ground, pulled down his trousers and made quick work on himself. Re-displaying the earlier images of Merlin, tied up or beneath him, bringing him over the edge to a quick release.

Grabbing the nearest leaf, Arthur rid himself of what-ever had got on his breaches before pulling them up and heading back to where the raven haired sorcerer and unconscious Knight awaited him.

Or so he thought anyway.

* * *

Thanks to all those that follow, favourite or review!

Sorry for the amazingly odd uploading times, it's pretty much a write when i get the time, upload straight away thing I'm doing. Plus i should really re-read this before uploading it, but i can't bring myself to do it xD

Thanks again for reviews and such!


End file.
